Hedgehog's HighBoarding School
by Sara-the-hedgie
Summary: Sonic and the co. are at a boarding school for high skool students. At the first days of school a dance will be coming up soon. Romance and humor involved: Sonamy, Knuxouge, Tailarine, Charmail, Shadowxoc... R and R, but if you don't like it, don't r andr
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the gang (and my fancharacter Emerald) are in a boarding school named " Hedgehog's school" where Sonic and the gang go to. Some humans and robots are teachers. Elise is the English teacher, Metal Sonic is the science teacher, Vector is the gym teacher, Dr. Robotnik is the computers teacher, Metal Sonic for maths, etc... Girls stay in one dorminatory and the boys stay in a separate one.

It was the first day of highschool, where new traditions would be held, like dances and the sweet smell of the new year. Sonic tried to find his locker before his first class started. He looked like his usual self, but power ups weren't allowed in the school, and so things like the Bounce bracelet wasn't allowed. On special occasions though, they would wear hip clothes. Knuckles' and Tails' lockers were right next to him when he found his locker.

"Hey Sonic! Excited for the first day of high school?" Tails grinned at him. Knuckles waved at him.

"I wonder what classes we have? I just got this sheet and-OH MY GOD! We have a class with Dr Eggdoof in first period! Science!" Knuckles exclaimed, looking at his schedule in horror. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had the same schedule, as Tails hacked into the school computer before the first day of school. He changed the schedule and made the three of them the same.

"Grah! Why Eggman?" Sonic groaned, slamming his head on his locker in dismay. They'd probably get detentions on the first day of school with Eggman around.

"Oh well! We can't let that ruin this year! It's going to be fun!" Tails exclaimed, considering that science, math,computers were his favorite subjects.

"I can't wait for gym class," Knuckles grinned.

"Yup! I'm signing up for athletics after school," Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice said behind them. It was Emerald, and she was wearing the exact same outfit as her original one, but her pants were a little athletic-like and loose, her top didn't reveal any midriff, the silver ring around her waist was replaced with a silver belt, the neck ring was gone, and her dark grey hair was tied back to a luscious ponytail, having her bangs slightly covering her beautiful dark blue eyes. Sonic waved at her.

"Hey Em!" Tails greeted her. She greeted him back with a little smile and then opened her locker which was 3 lockers away from Sonic. There were footsteps in the hall running, and Sonic knew who that was...

"SONIC!" Amy squealed. She was wearing a more sporty kind of outfit, which design is similiar to her original dress. It was a red tang top, with white pants. She wore the same boots and kept the headband. She hugged Sonic tightly and Sonic was gasping with air.

"Amy!" Sonic blushed, liking her outfit which brought her perfect figure. Amy let go of him, grinning at his expression.

"You like it?" Amy asked, turning around, showing her bod. Knuckles couldn't help laughing at Sonic's embarrassed expression and Tails grinned at his blue friend.

"So your in a class with me? Which ones?" Sonic asked, trying to change the subject. Amy grabbed the piece of paper in his hands and took out her own crumpled up schedule. She glanced at them both then jumped up.

"We are having, lunch, science, gym and English together! Oh this is going to be a GREAT year!" Amy twirled around. Emerald shutted her locker and Amy opened her own. Her locker's inside was pasted with Sonic's pictures around, and red and pink hearts. Emerald couldn't help smirking at her locker.

"Your a big fan of him, I guess?" Emerald asked her. Amy slammed her locker after taking her books. She grinned at her,

"I sure am! But I'm warning you, don't go near my Sonikku! Even asking for a pencil!" Amy's sweet expression now turned into a severe one. Emerald rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"We're friends, I don't see how we are a-" Emerald broke off when the bell rang loudly."Sorry first period with Eggman! Gotta go!" Emerald rushed off to her class which was a hallway down.

She tried to run when no teacher was watching. Finally she made it to the science lab, where chemicals were spread out. Eggman was sitting at his desk, and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles seemed to have arrived first. Knuckles and Sonic were toying around with the desks and Tails was looking at the chemicals carefully. . Tikal and Rouge came in, Rouge wearing a pink heart top with black jeans, and Tikal, who was wearing a white tank top with a colorful miniskirt,came as well who had a nervous look on her face. Jet, Wave, and Storm came with mean looks in their eyes, knowing that this would be an opportunity to make trouble. Silver and Blaze were the last ones to show up. Eggman stood up, now ready to take attendance.

"Hello class! I will be your science teacher, Dr. Robotnik. Or you can call me Mr. Eggman. This is a pleasure for me to teach you fellow students the wonderful arts of science!" Eggman announced, taking out a notebook which was the attendance record. He also took out a pen, clicked his tongue and then started taking attendance.

"Miles Tails Prower!" Eggman called.

"Present!" Tails replied.

"Marine the raccoon!"

"Here mate!"

"Tikal the Echidna!"

"Present teacher!"

"Knuckles the Echidna!"

"Here!"

"Emerald the hedgehog!"

"Here!"

"Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Right here doctor!" Eggman gave him a hard stare, then went back.

"Silver the hedgehog!"

"Present!"

"Amy Rose!"

"Present!"

"Blaze the cat!"

"Present."

"Rouge the bat!"

"Present."

"Wave the Sparrow!"

"Its swallow! And present!

"Jet the Hawk!"

"Present!"

"And Storm the Albatross!"

"Derrrrr...Here!" Storm quickly said who was previously snoring. Eggman was done and then started walking around the classroom.

"Alright, now we will talk about our body, and reproduction as our first lesson," Eggman announced. Knuckles nearly choked, Sonic was about to fall out of his seat in laughter and Jet was grinning with mischief. Eggman glared at them both and then said sternly, " Which should be taken as MATURE." Amy Rose straightened up, and then looked at Sonic.

"As you know, hormones rage..." Eggman began, turning on the TV. "We will watch a video, of how we reproduce-" Sonic and Knuckles doubled over in laughter, and they both fell out of their seats. Tails was turning red, trying hard not to laugh at them both. Eggman turned around, startled and then had a dangerous expression on his face. He twitched his mustache.

"You three! Detention! After school!" Eggman said hotly, pointing at the terrified trio.

"What did I do?!" Tails cried, stunned.

"Shut up, or else i'll shut down your lunch break as well," Eggman said, turning around to put on the video. Tails was flushed with anger, and the blue hedgehog and red echidna were both steaming.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry if this chapter is shorter then the others. Will add more chapters soon!)

After that class, the bell rang. Jet enjoyed the video, while the girls were blushing madly. Emerald was mature enough to ignore them.

"I can't believe that EggDung! Giving us detention!" Tails cried when he left class to go to his second period. Sonic shook his head.

"I know! And what kind of school is this for having to talk about sex on the first day of school?" Sonic said in disbelief. When he said that particular word though, Knuckles smirked. Sonic glared at him.

"Shut up!" Sonic said in annoyance. Knuckles didn't say anything else and arrived in English class with his friends. They arrived late, and the rest of the students arrived first. Sonic sat down, and Elise stood up, smiling at her class.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Elise," Elise said in her sweet voice.

"Aren't you married?" a student asked.

"Er, no. Well, I'm going to take your attendance right now," Elise said, smiling a weak smile. When she was, Emerald noticed a black hedgehog, a very hot one to be precise. He looked a bit like Sonic, but he had amazing ruby red eyes, black fur with red stripes and a ball of fur on his chest. Emerald never really had seen an appearence that caught her eye like this. Shadow looked at her, and then her perfect body. Snap out of it, Emerald thought and gave him a little smile. Shadow just smirked and focused on fiddling around his notebook.

The lesson started, and Elise was teaching about formats in a story. Not many people were listening, though Elise didn't notice this. Silver fiddled with his pencil, and Blaze was tossing some notes to Rouge. Rouge smiled her usual flirty smile and then returned back the note.

"I heard there is a dance coming in four days. Your planning to go right?" Blaze wrote. She tossed back the note.

"Yup, I'm asking Knuckles,!" Rouge wrote back and tossed the note back,

"Silver is whom I'm asking," Blaze wrote, grinned at her and tossed the note back. She threw back the note, but it didn't land on Rouge's desk though. It landed on Silver's desk!

DAMN! Blaze thought wildly. Rouge gave her a dismayed, wide eyed look. Silver, himself was curious who threw the note at him. He opened it and read it, widening his golden eyes reading every painful word. Who is asking me out? he thought. Blaze slapped her forhead in dismay when she saw him reading it.

"And thats why we add commas!" Elise said brightly. Everyone echoed "yes!" in pretend-interest. The bell rang after this boring class after a half hour of boredom. Emerald walked out of the class after everyone did. She was going to Math class then it would be lunchtime. Still, she couldn't keep Shadow out of her mind. His looks, his awe-struck ways seemed sexy for her, alot.


	3. Chapter 3

"A dance is coming up

"A dance is coming up? In four days? Wow!" Amy exclaimed, looking at the poster when she went inside the math classroom. Silver had told her, and Blaze followed him.

"Back to school dance. Its going to be fun!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, and there was some note tossed to me explaining about it. Someone was going to ask the sexy Silver!" Silver threw one fist in the air in triumph. Blaze was so dismayed she didn't dare try to burst his bubble. She'd ask him later in lunch time. And sexy Silver? She liked Silver as friends...She felt sorry for the poor hedgehog. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Hmmm I wonder," Blaze wondered, looking at the ceiling. They noticed that the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet. There was a slam in the hallway, as though someone hit a baseball bat against the lockers.

"Hey did you hear that?" Emerald asked, cocking an eyebrow. Another slam echoed.

"What's going on? And where is Charmy? He's suppose to be in this class," Espio said, stepping out of the classroom, and frowning at Emerald.

"And Jet and Storm," Wave said, stepping out of the classroom as well. Emerald raised an eyebrow and gave her books to Silver to hold.

"Something's not right, and I'm going to find out," Emerald said then ran off.

"Hey where are you going? You'll get in trouble!" Silver protested, calling after her. She didn't listen and then followed the empty hallways where the sound was coming from. She heard even louder slams, and then saw Jet and Storm beating up Charmy.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Emerald cried, noticing that Charmy broke his wing. His lip was bleeding and was bruised. Jet chuckled, and Storm smirked.

"This is what he gets for signing us up in detention," Jet said, pinning the poor bee up the wall. Storm was punching him like John Cena hitting a punching bag with his fists. (A/N. Charmy happens to be the hall monitor.)

"Ahhhhhhh!" Charmy cried, shutting his eyes in pain. Emerald was horrified and quite angry at the same time.

"Put him down," Emerald said in a serious tone. Jet smirked at her, and Storm let out a horselaugh.

"And who's going to make us?" Jet sneered. Storm charged at Emerald, who simply punched him in the face in the attempt to hit her. Storm clutched his face.

"Ow!" Storm cried in pain, his nails scratching Emerald's arm. Jet was now scowling and tried to punch her himself, but then she punched him in the rib really hard. Jet clutched his own rib, shouting in severe pain, and when he was bending down, Emerald hit his back with her elbow. Charmy let out a huge sigh of relief, and smiled at her in grateful. He hugged her, tightly, and somewhat crying.

"Thank YOU!" Charmy sobbed in her shoulder. This was enough for Emerald, and then gently pulled him away.

"Now tell me, why were you getting beaten up?" Emerald said, cocking an eyebrow. Charmy's atennas drooped.

"I signed them up for detention because they were running around the hall, trying to plant a stink bomb in Sonic's locker. Plus they were late for class," Charmy weeped. Emerald stared at him.

"C'mon, let's get you to the nurse," Emerald said, frowning and then threw Charmy over her shoulder since his wing was broken. She rushed when Vector came to an halt.

"What happened!?" Vector cried, looking at her with wide eyes and worry at Charmy.

"Nurse Vanilla, NOW!" Emerald said quickly, giving Charmy's body to him. Vector quickly nodded and rushed to the nurse. Emerald let out a huge sigh of tiredness, and expected to be in Math class, the most boring class of all probably. When she stepped inside the class, all wide eyes were on her and it was quiet. Metal Sonic was glaring at her with his robotic red eyes.

"Emerald, why are you late for my class?" Metal Sonic droned at her, tapping his metal foot. Emerald looked a bit nervous, as everyone, even Shadow, was staring at her.

"I-uh- had to go to the bathroom?" Emerald fibbed. This was obviously failure.

"INVALID EXCUSE! Fire!" Metal Sonic droned even louder. His arms turned into machine guns and pointed at Emerald. She stepped back slightly, raising her hands in sign not to fire.

"Don't!" Emerald cried, widening her sapphire eyes. She noticed that Tails had a wrench behind his hand. He made a sign to be quiet as he slowly approached behind Metal Sonic's back who didn't seem to notice and then opened his power box with the wrench. There was a button named, "Reset." Obviously, Tails pressed that and then the machine guns fell apart. Metal Sonic booted up again and then made a fresh new start. Tails rushed to his seat, making a polite pose as Metal Sonic said, "Knuckles, why don't you solve the problems on the board? Oh and my name is Metal Sonic!" Knuckles groaned, then slowly stood up as Metal Sonic wrote down a complicated math problem.

"6a-4b-2g+(6+6)-6," Metal Sonic said as he wrote down the math problem. Knuckles widened his violet eyes in pure horror.

"What??" Knuckles cried, not knowing what to do. He groaned even louder, and tried to do the math problem with no success at all. Tails rolled his eyes, knowing the problem very easily while everyone was looking at the problem with disgust.Sonic noticed the bruise Storm has given her, and looked at her with concern. He tore a piece of notebook paper when the teacher wasn't looking and wrote with his handwriting, "What happened to you?" He tossed it Emerald's desk who was watching Knuckles do the math problem. Emerald slowly opened it to read it. She looked at Sonic frowning at her skeptically for a minute then wrote back her answer, "Those idiots Storm and Jet were beating up the hall monitor, Charmy. I took care of them and Charmy is with the nurse Vanilla. He's going to be fine though he had some really bad cuts on his lip and his wing was broken. I got the bruise when Storm scratched me though." Emerald quickly tossed the note back to Sonic. Sonic wrote back, now raising an eyebrow, "Why were Jet and Storm beating up Charmy?" He sighed and then tossed it right back to Emerald. She frowned at him, but tried hard not to smirk, and wrote, "They were signed up for detention because they were getting a stink bomb in your locker." Emerald casually threw the note at Sonic, who widened his lime green eyes, silently mouthing "Damn those birds."

The whole math lesson was over when the bell rang. It was lunch time, and Emerald knew this was an opportunity to sit down with the girls. She ordered a vegetarian sandwich with a pint of strawberry milk and a granola bar. She sat down with Rouge, Tikal, Blaze, Amy, Cream and Marine. They were eyeing her the same way they were eyeing her in class, with amazement. Emerald gave an what-are-you-looking-at-me-for look.

"Wow, your pretty aggressive, mate," Marine said, in awe. Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"What? Wait who told-" Emerald began.

"Sonic," Rouge said, shaking her head. "He told everyone since he's pretty happy that you saved his locker from pure stinkiness." She rolled her eyes. Shadow was sitting on the men's table, eating a burger and was in deep conversation with Espio. Emerald looked at him thoughtfully, and taking a bite out of her sandwich as the girls started talking about the dance. Rouge was looking at Knuckles in disgust when he tried to mix grapes into his chocolate milk.

"I'm asking Knucky, of course. Although sometimes he a bit immature, he's hot," Rouge said, smiling at Knuckles who looked back and blushed slightly.

"I'm going with Sonikku of course. Who knows, we'll be even slow dancing..." Amy said dreamily, drifting off to her own little world.

"Espio. He does seem charming and peaceful..." Tikal said, eating her ice cream.

"Tails, mate, but don't tell anyone. I'm going to be captain-" Marine began.

"Of the softball team, yes we know, Marine," Blaze said rolling her eyes. "I'm asking Silver, but who knows what will he do if he finds out I wrote that note..." Rouge snickered at the cat. Cream sipped her apple juice quietly.

"I'm asking Charmy, but I hope he's okay," Cream said, worried. Marine patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her. Eventually all eyes were turned on Emerald again.

"Emerald?" Rouge asked smugly.

"Yeah?" Emerald broke her sight with Shadow.

"Who are YOU asking?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. Emerald shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to tell-" Emerald said, trying hard not to smile.

"Please, tell us?" Cream said, using her puppy dog look. Emerald shook her head.

"You'll be laughing-" Emerald said again, shutting her eyes, embarrassed. Rouge noticed her eye contact with Shadow previously.

"It's Shadow, isn't it?" Rouge said, her eyes twinkling.

"W-What!? N-No," Emerald said, a rose pink blush forming.

"Your blushing!"

"No I am not! Shut up Rouge!"

"Yes you are! We can easily tell! Confess!"

"O-Okay. I do like him, so what's the problem? He does seem sexy..." Emerald opened her eyes to see the twinkling eyes of the girls.

"Let's work our magic on the hedgie couple," Amy cooed, always loving matchmaking and sweet romance, as long as it's mixed with excitement.

"What?" Emerald said, blushing alot more, and looked a little surprise. They didn't have any more time to talk though, as the bell rang for fourth period.

"We'll talk in our dormatories," Tikal said, picking up her tray and winking at her. "Right now, we have to go to history class...Ahh one of my favorite subjects!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Sorry for short chapter again. I tend to do this alot. But I swear, you will like this story! -gets bricked-)

"The relics of the Mystic Ruins were unknown for a thousand years. The echidna tribe was wiped out and we found out a reason why," Gamma droned on, on and on. Everyone found the topic pretty interesting, and Tikal and Amy were his favorite students. Or teacher's pets.

"Mr Gamma, can we talk about the chao garden and WHY is it still there?" Amy asked politely, raising her hand up. Tikal gave her a thumbs up as Gamma nodded in approval.

"The chao are power artificial lifeforms, and the echidnas almost wiped out the chao itself. But then the powerful creature Chaos stopped them. Eggs are still scattered around the Earth and there aren't many as they used to be in the past," Gamma said.

"Mr. G-" Silver began to ask. (A/N again. As in the letter "g")

"Don't call me that. And raise your hand.when you want to ask me something," Gamma flashed his eyes at him, and Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Mr. Gamma, why is Sonic so fast, unlike the rest of us?" Silver asked, raising his eyebrow. Gamma flashed his eyes again. Sonic smirked, tapping his feet on the legs of the desk.

"This is history, not rocket science," Gamma told him. "If you want to do science, go to Dr. Robotnik's class first period tomorrow." Everyone laughed at Silver's embarrassed expression. The bell rang, and everyone knew what time it was: gym time!

"Woo hoo! My class is on!" Sonic and Knuckles cheered. Tails obviously moaned, hating to carry weights. Shadow calmly stood up an Amy rushed to catch up with Sonic trying to dash out of the door. Gamma sat down on his seat, calmly sipping his "coffee." It wasn't coffee though. It was actually oil, which robots drank.

Meanwhile, there was a rush in the hallways like any other. Emerald ran to the gym door as it was far away and she was left behind. She ran till she-

Ouch! She bumped into somebody and hitted her head pretty hard against the person's head. She clutched her head, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Ugh! You moron! Can't you see where your going-" Emerald opened her eyes. Oh no, she definetely shouldn't have said that.

Her eyes were meeting Shadow's blood red eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were Sonic or Silver," Emerald muttered, blushing slightly a bit in embarrassment and the temper previously. She scooped up her books in her hand quickly.

"It's okay, well sorry for bumping into you while I was rushing. I have gym class," Shadow said, picking up his books as well. They locked their eyes together for a minute. Emerald thought she wanted to melt on her spot. Her pretty blue eyes were always eye-catching.

"So do I," Emerald said, feeling dazed. Shadow smirked, and then said, "I'll see you later. What's your name by the way? I'm Shadow."

"Emerald," Emerald replied, wanting to scream in pleasure. Shadow gave her a little smile and then dashed off to gym. Emerald forgot that she was being late for class, staying on her spot. She dashed off as well, never wanting to forgot this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

"1,2,3 GO!" Vector yelped as he blew his whistle. The girls were doing jumping jacks and the men were doing arm crunches.

"Can't.Hardly.Breathe," Tails pouted, feeling quite exhausted when he did about 15 painful arm crunches.

"I'm just warming up!" Knuckles said happily, not missing his chance to do at least fifty arm crunches.

"Forty, fourty one...fourty two," Sonic panted, trying to keep up with Knuckles.

"SWITCH!" Vector called, blowing his whistle again. Fuck, Tails thought. The girls were now doing arm crunches and boys jumping jacks.

"I can reach to an hundred!" Amy panted, feeling her heart beat while she was exercising. Rouge exercised even faster. Emerald didn't seem to put her mind on exercise that much, but she tried her best. She did at least forty arm crunches. She fell down to the floor, sweating.

"Phew!" Emerald said quickly, then tried to exercise again. Vector blew his whistle AGAIN, but this time, it was running time!

"Woo hoo! Let the pro do this!" Sonic said.

"Okay, get in teams and do 400 meters!" Vector said. Everyone got to their teams pretty quickly. Sonic, being with his usual team, Amy, being with Big and Cream, Silver, being with Emerald and Blaze, etc.

"Get ready, set, GO!" Vector cried, and then the teams were being in the league. Sonic was going first position, Emerald was in second position trying to go past him, Shadow being in third position and now going into second position, Amy in last position, and Marine in third position. They ran with the bars and then gave it to their second teammate quickly. Emerald handed the bar quickly to Silver and he dashed off. Big was going pretty slow, much to Amy's and Cream's dismay, and Knuckles, of course, was still in the league. They continued running and using teamwork, until...

"Team Sonic wins in first position! Team Dark in second positon, Team Techno in third position, and last place is Team Chaotix!" Vector said happily, even though he was a bit dissapointed in his own team. Everyone was cheering and starting going to their gym lockers, boys and girls lockers being separate of course. Marine's arm was sore, and Emerald wiped the sweat off her forhead with her towel. Rouge closed her locker, and noticed Emerald was daydreaming slightly after she placed the towel in her own locker.

"Happy that you guys won, right?" Rouge asked, and shook her head. Emerald slightly nodded, though that wasn't her reason. Blaze came back after taking a gym shower. She was fluffed and dried.

"Emerald, you are usually faster then that in a race, not as fast as Sonic or Shadow but...What's going on?" Blaze asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Emerald slightly went red, but then she shook her head and told them what happened previously.

"You called him a MORON?" Rouge shrieked, totally stunned that someone would call Shadow that.

"Not on purpose, nimrod! I thought it was Sonic or Knuckles running around, blech," Emerald said, shaking her head.

"True that," Blaze agreed, who has had experience with Sonic before, always running around.

"He was just late for class though, just like me," Emerald said dreamily. She fiddled with her dark grey hair, twirling it around her fingers thoughtfully.

"How romantic," Rouge mocked her, smiling. The bell rang, and it was time for art class. After school, Emerald would sign up for the Writers Club. Then she would head to her dormitories, where she shared with Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Marine and all the gals. She walked limply, first of all, due to the incident previously and secondly, she had to run so much. A hand was raised to help her out. It was Shadow, who seemed to look worried.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked, frowning. Emerald looked up, then shook her head, slightly turning pink.

"N-Nothing. Sorry but I got to go-" Emerald said quickly, then got some of her energy to try and get to the classroom. Shadow was about to stop her, but then it didn't seem possible, as she didn't want any help. But then she collapsed, exhausted. Shadow rushed over her, picking her up in his arms. She groaned slightly.

"I guess I've run too much in my first day," Emerald said slowly, blushing in embarrassment. Shadow helped her, and Amy was watching with Marine and Cream in amazement, at the door of the girls locker rooms.

"My god..." Cream said softly, watching in awe as Shadow tried to help Emerald get back to class. Shadow took her like a bride, but since nobody was watching, he placed her down. Emerald was in bliss, but then snapped out of it.

"I'll see you around," Shadow waved at her, and went to his own class. Emerald was turning red, then went inside the art room, which had the smell of fresh paint and the sight of art supplies everywhere. Art stools were neatly set up, and everyone started coming in the classrooms. Sonic came with Knuckles and Tails as usual, and the rest of the gang came in.

"Woo hoo! I wonder what'll I paint today," Sonic said with an evil smile, thinking of a painting that involved Sonic punching Jet square in the eye as Jet's gang and himself weren't in this class.. Knuckles was thinking quite the opposite: women's lingerie.

"Lingerie..." Knuckles drooled, which made Tails slap him against the head. Girls who were passing by gave the red echidna a strange stare. The art teacher came in, who was Gemerl.

"Hello fellow classmates. My name is Gemerl, or you can call me Mr. G, or Big Daddy," Gemerl droned, which made people smirk and snigger. "As this is art class, you may paint a picture that lets out your emotions and interests. It can be anything, a person, an object. You have all class to do this." Everyone started grabbing paintbrushes and started painting with all sorts of colors. Sonic painted a picture of him kicking Jet's ass, Knuckles painting a picture of a "certain bat" wearing black lingerie (Rouge was blushing), and Tails was progressing in painting a picture of the Tornado. Emerald simply daydreamed, painting a picture of a rose with petals around. Amy was eyeing her painting when she was painting a picture of her kissing Sonic, and then hissed playfully, "I can see your feelings." Emerald turned red with embarrassment, tore the sheet and then started painting something else, mumbling something. Amy painted a pretty picture of herself, and her kissing Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes when he saw the picture and continued in his own art...


End file.
